


#013

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead doesn’t mean dead, Fix It Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another fix it cause emotions





	#013

Dean doesn’t remember Claire crying when Cas took over her father’s body for the final time. He does remember her softly sobbing as her mother died in her arms the day she turned 18. He’d give anything for that reaction from her now. She stood to his side in front of Cas’ s funeral pyer, Jodi and Alex both cradling her as the young woman broke down. No one had expected it. The moment Sam and Dean had lit the damn thing a heart wrenching sob had ripped out of the girl. She had crumbled, Jodi catching her instantly and Alex wrapping her arms around her pseudo sister.

There had been a brief moment, a half of a second, where Dean worried the sob had come from him. 

But he had always kept his feelings for the angel close to his chest, and he wasn’t going to break now. Even if Sam had instinctively grabbed his brothers hand for comfort. It didn’t know if Sam meant it to be reassuring for Dean or if his brother just needed the extra comfort. Either way, he was grateful. 

Garth was softly whimpering somewhere behind him. The werewolf hunter’s presence had also been a surprise. Apparently on more than one occasion Cas had stopped in to help the younger hunter. 

Another surprise, though less welcome then their old friend, had been the Ghostfacers. The two friends had come late, pulling into the field after the fire had been lit. Apparently, they had gotten lost on the way. They had brought with them a ridiculously large funeral wreath, the mix of white roses and lilies looking practically angelic against the light. 

Dean thought Cas would have liked that. 

The fire started to die out and Claire’s sobs were becoming quieter and quieter when a rustling from the wooded area caught their attention. Being the hunters that they were, everyone had a weapon out and ready for whatever was there. (The exception being the Ghostfacers, their weapons were a camera and a flashlight). 

The rustling continued and a young man in a pair of jeans and a simple shirt walked out to join them. Sam was the first to put down his weapon. 

“Jack,” he acknowledged. “I know you didn’t really get to know Cas, but if you want to say goodbye, this is your chance.”

The Nephilim just look at Sam, confused. The other hunters, taking his lead, put their weapons away and turned back to respect their lost friend. 

Dean couldn’t help but feel resentment toward the son of Lucifer, after all Cas had given his life to protect him and the brat was..well…a brat. He was also the reason they had lost their mother again. It took all his will power and his desire to honor Cas’ s memory to not kill that kid where he stood. 

“I don’t understand,” Jack stated, slowly. He was still getting used to talking. 

“It’s a way to say a final goodbye to our loved ones. Cas was family, so we all-”

“I understand the concept of a funeral, Samuel,” he said, cutting off Sam’s explaination. “I don’t understand why we are having one for Castiel’s vessel. Where is he going to go once Grandpa gets done with him?”


End file.
